Hamari Adhoori Kahani (Our incomplete story)
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: They fought as they always did. This time his anger chased her far beyond his reach. She did not leave alone, taking something so precious with her. It would be almost four years later when her secret would be discovered. They must learn to forgive and trust each other again - not for their sakes but for something far more precious. Will their incomplete love story finally have it?
1. Things all apart

_Chapter 1 - Things fall apart_

* * *

_Dhadhak Dhadhak Dhadhak _

She so desperately wanted to clutch at her grieving heart, in some small attempt to hold back the pain his venomous words caused; but it was of little use. He had said his bit and so had she.

For the first time, Gauri didn't hold back, she didn't allow any of his preconceived notions to cloud his judgement any further. The truth had been laid bare for both to see; one misunderstanding after another. His hate for her had made him blind to any truth she wanted to share with him, clouded his rational thought and infected his heart against her. He had cursed himself for loving her so but mostly he had cursed her, placing blame for something he could not fully understand, and when she could bear it not more, when his accusations hurts so bad, it felt like he was ripping her heart right from her chest, she finally fought back. She was quiet no longer. Her rage was mightier than her Sankar-ji, her words, each one like a hot knife to his stomach as she finally spoke her heart.

Omkara didn't know what to do but stand there, taking in everything she was saying to him… in English. When had that happened? He wondered but his thoughts were soon coloured in shame when he realised just what it was he had misunderstood. When he came to know the truth of what she had actually been trying to tell him, he couldn't believe he had misread everything so. But he had been so wrong. He watched in nothing less than shock as she tore the letter up before him and then at last his greatest fear reared as he watched her walk away from him, the pallu of her white sari trailing after her. He stared, wondering if she would look back, but she didn't. He had finally drove her away.

He felt his chest tighten, tears threatening to fall as he knelt down to pick up the torn letter she had so lovingly wrote to him, in the classes she had secretly taken so that he would be proud of her. His wife.

_Dear Omkara-ji _

_I love you _

_Your wife _

_Gauri _

He felt the knife twist deeper, hearing her confession and seeing the proof almost mockingly before him. He hadn't thought to stop he as she walked away, and it would only add to the many great things he would regret when he thought of his wife. He closed his eyes, drawing heavy breathes and clutching the torn pieces of her letter; holding on to what little tactile proof he had of her love, for surely she would no longer love him. Not after the terrible awful accusations he had thrown at her, not after the judgements he had made on her character; such thoughts consuming him with guilt. Gauri would surely not forgive him after how he had treated her, especially when she had never once asked for anything in return. He realised she had been right about that, of course she was right. He had merely assumed she was wrong based on a misunderstanding. He had never truly given her the chance to explain, not when she was running from Kali Thakur and not when Bua-ma had been trying to hurt him. She had never asked for anything, he realised, not a single thing and yet he had always been so quick to hurt her. His rage had always been far greater than his love, and it was unbelievable to think, but he did love her. He loved Gauri so much, it had hurt to think of her with someone else. It had hurt to think of her what he had assumed was her betrayal and knowing how much he loved her. But he had never said so, and he certainly never truly showed it… and yet she had loved him. At every turn, at every insult, at every misconception, she had still loved him.

Shame filled him so deep, he wondered if it were possible to drown in it. He turned looking around, hoping to see her, hoping to stop her and explain – if she would let him – how sorry he was. He would accept any punishment she was fit to bestow upon him. He would gladly take it for he knew he deserved it. But she was gone; no sign that had been there but for the pieces of paper in his hand.

A thought struck him then, an urgency to speak with Gauri's teacher, perhaps in some way hoping that he would validate everything Gauri had confessed.

It didn't take him too much time tracking down Gauri's English teacher. Omkara was filled with unimaginable guilt as Arjun looked at him with a smile.

"You're Gauri's Omkara-ji?" he had asked with a smile. Omkara could only mutely nod. Gauri's Omkara-ji, he did like the sound of that very much.

"Gauri is one of my best students," Arjun had gone on to say, "You must be very proud of her."

"I…" Omkara stopped. There wasn't anything he could say to that. He had always been proud of her, just too ashamed to admit it to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Gauri has class today," Arjun had said with a confused frown.

Omkara didn't bother to correct him, and a moment later, Arjun was called away.

He knew then that he had to go after her. Omkara knew then that he had to find her. He had to make it known to her that he was sorry. He hadn't realised how wrong he had been. He had never stopped to think that he could be wrong. But he had to try to make her understand just how wrong he was and most importantly just how sorry he was; and if he was lucky he would be given a chance to tell her that he loved her.

Arjun had returned a moment later, "Mr Oberoi you're still here," he commented.

"Y-yes. I'm looking for Gauri," Omkara replied.

"As I said, Gauri does not have class today," Arjun responded frowning.

Omkara nodded and quickly looked away, "She did mention she had to go home some time back," Arjun added as an after thought, "I had thought that meant home to you but _shaayad _…" he trailed off looking uncertainly at Omkara.

Omkara looked at him in earnest. He knew immediately where she was heading; Bareilly. She would go home for Gauri believed there was nothing left for her in Mumbai. She had released him from their vows. The tie that had bound them together for so long was no longer there. He heart ached hearing Arjun so confidently say that he had thought Gauri's home was Omkara… had she really loved him that much?

Omkara had stood contemplating it for some time. He had yet tell Shivaay and Rudra about all of this. He didn't know if he had the courage or the strength to relive his wife leaving him again. He would tell them later, he decided. He had made a complete mess of everything and it was up to him, not his brothers to try and fix it. He would not worry them unless he had to.

So he hastily made plans to go to Bareilly, hoping to find everything he had lost; hoping to find his love again.

}{}{}{}{}{

_Shaayad – _maybe

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers!

So I've had this story sitting pretty for a while and have finally worked up the courage to post it. It's been a new challenge for me so I would very much appreciate

your thoughts on it! Tell me what you think. I have the first few chapters ready and will post them relatively soon.

This story is predominately about Omkara and Gauri but will feature Shivaay and Anika obviously. It might not be completely canon as I have taken some

creative liberties here and there.

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	2. Time passes

_Chapter 2 - Time passes_

* * *

_Almost four years later _

"Ma!" the little voice cried out jovially dashing across the muddy plane.

"Aaraam se!" his mother chided softly before deftly catching the little boy in her arms. _[Easy!]_

She was rewarded with his brightest smile. She set him down and took his little hand in hers as they walked back to the house.

"Ma," she greeted walking into the house.

Her mother smiled, "He ran off the moment he saw your taxi pull up," her mother said, "You're very later today Gauri," she noted.

Gauri sighed placing her bag and keys down, "It was a very busy day Ma," she replied before sitting down. No sooner had she taken her seat, was her lap full with a squirming three year old. She couldn't help the smile as he wriggled to get comfortable, squishing himself to her as much as he could.

"Chai?" her mother asked and she nodded not taking her eyes of him. _[Tea]_

He was a precious little thing. She loved him with all her heart, every fibre of her being grateful that despite all the problems in her life, she was blessed with a child as sweet and loving as her son. Gauri hadn't know that she was pregnant when she had walked away from Omkara almost four years ago. She had simply gone to Bareilly, back to her mother, hoping to put Omkara and his love behind her; to forget everything. Yet it was not to be, fate had played an almost cruel game with her and she soon found out that she was indeed pregnant. She could never had imagined the lie they had told bua-ma would actually come true. She was so sure that night had been a lie. But it wasn't and the proof was sitting in her lap.

There had been no doubt about it, there had only ever been Omkara in her life. She briefly wondered if she should tell him, he had every right to know. He was the father after all. Yet every time she thought about telling him, she was reminded of the hatred he had felt for her, the hatred he had made known to her. Gauri had to question if he would hate their child too simply because it was part of her too. She didn't think she had the courage to watch him hate their child too, so she decided it was best to not say anything. She had absolved Omkara of his marital responsibilities. A child he didn't know about was only a complication. She didn't think she could bear to hear anymore of his accusations if he found out.

Gauri had known there was a possibility that someone from the Oberoi parivaar would come looking for her. She didn't want to see the hurt in Anika-bhabi's eyes when she would refuse them, no could she make Shivaay – bhai understand that Omkara-ji didn't love her. It had all been a lie… for him at least. The only choice she had was to leave Bareilly. The stigma of Kali Thakur not to mention many people had known that she was a bahu of the Oberoi khaanadaan was ever so prevalent. Her mother had agreed and within no time they had packed up and moved.

Agra had been a good fresh start. Nobody knew of her history and there were no terrible reminders and memories lingering around every corner. It was the perfect start she needed for her child. Despite her mother's ill-health and having very little money, they had managed to make the move quite well. She had taken the odd job at first, trying to find her fit in the new city. She thought often of her in-laws wondering if they were well and occasionally she dared to wonder if they missed her as much as she missed them. Despite her best intentions, she thought always of Omkara, it certainly didn't help to have the constant reminder of him growing inside her everyday. But she was not resentful, if anything she was thankful that at least he had given her that much. Gauri had hoped that would time, it would hurt less, that hopefully she would miss him less; that she would love him less. She had been wrong. Thankfully she had her mother and her unborn child to distract her.

Though, soon enough that had changed as the months rolled by and before she knew it, she was being wheeled into the hospital on the very painful edges of labour. In those pain filled moments, she had thought only of Omkara, wishing he had been by her side, wishing she had told him and that he had the courage to love her back. When the doctor had placed her son in her arms, she cried wistfully. She cried for her son who would never know his father, for her husband who had no idea he had become a father but mostly she cried because in her arms was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen and suddenly it seemed almost cruel not to tell Omkara.

"It's not too late," her mother had whispered to her later than night, "You can still tell him. He might be angry but… daamaad-ji has a right to know."

Gauri had only sighed, knowing her mother was right, but still she stood by her decision. Omkara-ji did have the right to know but now as a mother, she had every right to protect her child as she saw fit. Her mother recognised her stubbornness and relented, though she did repeat her thoughts every now and again. Every day she looked at her son and there was a pang of guilt knowing she was keeping a father away from his son but she was resolute in her decision.

She sighed and her melancholy thoughts were momentarily pushed aside as she listened to her son jabber on about the day he had. She pushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled and she listened. He was almost a little carbon copy of his father without even trying. With his long black hair that just about grazed his shoulders, brown eyes that often twinkled with understanding beyond his years and his creative streak Gauri often wondered where she came into his existence.

Her mother returned, placing a cup of hot chai beside her and Gauri smiled grateful.

"Baas beta," His nani said despite her smile, "Your mother is very tired today." _[Enough, son]_

Her son looked up at her with concern filled eyes, "Sorry ma," he said in a small voice.

Gauri smiled pressing a kiss to his forehead, "oh mere rajaa!" she gushed pinching his cheeks eliciting a little giggle from him, "I am so much better now that I am home with you_." [Oh my Prince!]_

She was rewarded with another thousand watt smile and quite suddenly he was wrapping his little arms around her neck pulling her in for a hug. Gauri instinctively held him close, treasuring the moment she had been looking forward to all day. Much too soon for her likely, he pulled back but she wasn't given a moment to complain as he pointed out that her tea was getting cold. With her son in her lap, she artfully balanced her tea in the other as her son ran off to collect his prized artworks he had completed earlier in the day. She felt another familiar pang echoing in her heart as he proudly showed them to her. He was so very much like his father without even meaning too. He smiled at her, a rare true smiled as her fingers traced over the patterns on the page and she saw the resemblance of her Omkara-ji in her son.

"Is it good?" he asked her.

"_Bahut khoobasoorat_," Gauri praised placing another kiss on his forehead._ [Very beautiful]_

Her son looked up at her adoringly, a small blush colouring his cheeks and she sighed. Yes, Adikarah Singh Oberoi was every bit his father's son and Gauri had to wonder for a moment how Omkara-ji would feel about that.

}{}{}{}{}{

Parivaar – family

Bhabi – sister –in – law

Khaanadaan – The family

Bhai – elder brother

Damdaad – ji – son-in law

* * *

AN: Hi!

I hope you're enjoying this story. Please don't forget to review!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	3. An unexpected surprise

_Chapter 2 - An unexpected surprise_

* * *

It had taken a while but Gauri had managed to find a decent enough job at as a clerk in an office in Agra. She didn't feel it fair to complain especially when her view involved the beautiful glittering Taj Mahal in the distance.

"Miss Sharma," her boss called announcing his arrival.

Mr Vikram was a kind man who had been decent enough to give her a chance in his office almost two years ago. He understood well the hardships of having an ailing mother and he quite admired how hard Gauri worked. More than that he admired how dedicated Gauri was to her son, always working to give him better. He had often wished he could help her more but even he had a boss to answer too.

"Morning Sir," Gauri greeted, "_Laddoo_?" offered holding a box of his favourite confectioners _laddoo's_.

Almost immediately he broke out into a grin, "_Dhanyavaad beti_," he said and then looked around the empty office almost guilty. _[Thank you daughter]_

Gauri chuckled a little, "No worries, _mami-ji_ is not here today," she told him.

He grinned, picking up his prized _laddoo_ and heartily taking a bite. Gauri smiled as she set the box down.

"Ever since she's started that new diet of hers I've had no peace!" He cried shaking his head.

Gauri hid her smile behind the file she had in her hand. Once Mr Vikram had devoured two more _laddoo's_, she extended the file towards him waiting for him to take it. Instead he simply shook his head, "My dear, that is what I have come to tell you," he said looking apologetic, "I cannot make the meeting this afternoon with Raj Industries. There is a problem in Delhi that I have to see to immediately."

Gauri frowned, "But sir, we've waited almost three months for this meeting," she told him, "It would be almost impossible to get another meeting now."

"I know," he sighed, "Which is why we're not going to cancel."

"We're not?" she asked confused.

"No, my dear you will take the meeting in my place," he explained to her.

Gauri spluttered her resistance, "N-no ... I - I can't ...N-not me..."

"Yes of course you," Mr Vikram said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You know what's inside this file better than even I do."

"B-but sir!" Gauri objected weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" he said smiling at her, "What is it that you always say? Have faith right?" he questioned with a smile.

Gauri mutely nodded, "Vishwaas," she mumbled more to herself. _[Faith]_

Mr Vikram patted her cheek affectionately before grabbing some other files of her desk, "I'll see you Monday," he called as he left the office.

"But sir!" Gauri called but he was already gone. She sat at her desk frowning for a moment before she grabbed the file, familiarising herself with every bit of information on it. Mr Vikram was entrusting her to get this done and she did not intend to fail him.

Despite the big change in her morning, the rest of her day had passed in relative ease. All too soon, the clock had hit three and she was walking to the boardroom to meet with the illustrious CEO of Raj Industries. She fidgeted with her dupatta for a moment before taking a deep breath and entered the boardroom. He was already seated and scrolling through his phone almost impatiently. Immediately she picked up her pace smiling as she took the seat opposite him.

"You're late," he snapped not looking up and Gauri did her best not to scowl.

"I'm sorry," she said for civility sake.

At her voice, he looked up in surprise, definitely not expecting her, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Gauri Sharma," she answered extending her hand but he ignored it, placing his phone down on the table and leaning towards her. Gauri sat a little further back in her seat.

"Where's Vikram?" he demanded.

Gauri sighed, "Mr Vikram was called away expectedly. But he sent me in his place."

"Did he now?" he asked lecherously.

Gauri did frown at that but said nothing. Instead, she pushed the file between them, "Mr Vikram has worked very hard to put this together and he hopes that he will have the support of your company."

"He means to have my money more like it," he countered flipping through the file with little interest.

Gauri wanted to object but he continued speaking, "As it is, my company will be reconsidering our involvement in your little project," he said haughtily.

"Sir, this little project will help so many people," Gauri told him. She disliked his flippant attitude but she understood her boss needed the support of his company. So many people depended on the success of this project.

"So?" he scoffed, "What benefit does that have to me?"

"What benefit?" she asked in disbelief. Hai! Shankar-ji! she exclaimed in disgust at this man's behaviour, "You'll be helping people. Good, honest people."

"That doesn't benefit me," He answered, "The truth of the matter is that this project is a waste of time and money."

"Theek hai," Gauri said slowly, "How do we fix this?" she asked him. _[Okay]_

He frowned, "Fix what?"

"This deal," she clarified, "How do we fix it so that it won't lose money or be a waste?"

He clicked his tongue irritable at her question and lack of understanding, "Listen lady, -"

"Gauri," she corrected immediately.

"Yeah whatever," he shrugged, "The truth is that there is no fixing this. It's a stupid little idea. It's a waste of money and no company out there is going to back it. There are much better uses for that land then what you are proposing. This," he said waving the file in front of her, "Is never going to work."

Gauri gasped before she scowled reaching for the file hastily pulling it away from him. He frowned at her intrusive behaviour, "Well then I can't see why we're still having this meeting."

Much to her displeasure and shock, he laughed, "Is that it?" he mocked, "I was hoping you'd be begging a little more. Isn't that what your types are good for?" he asked viciously before grabbing her by the wrist. Gauri yelled in objection, immediately tugging against his grip but his hold was too strong for her and she winced when she felt his hand grip her harder.

"I think you've over stepped your limits!" Gauri spat at him, "Let me go Or else ..."

"Or else what?" he mocked.

"_Main tumhen ek jhaap dhoonga!"_ she threatened angrily. _[ I will slap you so hard your face will hit the wall] _

"What the hell is a jhaap?" he questioned not relenting his hold on her. _[A slap to the face]_

"Let me go and I will show you!" she yelled pushing against him.

"But we're not finished here!" he objected grinning at her.

Gauri scowled, "Yes we are! Now let me go!"

But when he refused her demands, Gauri raised her leg aiming a swift kick to his shins. He howled in pain and immediately released her. She jumped back several feet, putting enough safe distance between them. He looked at her in anger but she was already walking towards the door.

"I will tell Mr Vikram that you're not interested in this project." He glared at her wondering if that was all she would be telling her boss, "I suggest you leave now and don't come back," she said before walking out of the room.

She made a beeline for the restroom, locking herself in once she was sure no one else was there. Taking deep calming breathes she tried to push back what had occurred in the boardroom. Running her hand under the facet, she splashed water on her face, allowing it to cool her rage for the moment. She so desperately wanted to lash out at the injustice of what had occurred in the boardroom but she knew more than anything that they needed companies like Raj Industries if they wanted help with their projects like the free clinic and the schools they had been planning. Releasing a frustrated growl she ran her hands under the cold water again, scowling when she saw the red imprint of his hand against her pale skin. Mr Vikram would definitely have some choice words to say about this.

Deciding that it was safe enough to leave, she exited the restroom; quickly stopping at her desk to grabbing her bag before leaving the office in a fury. In all her haste to leave she didn't not watch her steps carefully and all but ran into a solid figure, her bag slipping from her hand and spilling its contents all over the sidewalk.

"Maaf keejiye..." she mumbled bending to pick up her belongings. _[I'm sorry]_

"It's okay," a male voice replied before bending to help her, much to her surprise.

"Thank you, I've got it," she said stuffing her things hastily into her bag. "Phone...Phone..." she mumbled looking around for her fallen cell phone.

A hand extended towards her holding her phone, "Thank you," she said with a relieved smile. She looked up, hoping to thank the kind stranger and immediately felt her smile drop and dread filled her.

"Aape!" He cried in shock. _[You!]_

"S-Shivaay-bhai," Gauri mumbled disbelievingly. She stood quickly taking a step back. He looked exactly as she had remembered him, and was all too soon filled with a pang of longing and guilt. As she took in him standing before her, staring in complete and utter shock, Gauri noticed Anika walking towards them. Whether Anika had seen her or not, she did not know and she did not intent to find out.

"Maaf Keejiye," she mumbled once more before turning and running away ignoring her dear brother-in-law calling after her desperately.

* * *

Jhaap- refers to the palm only when it's used to strike a blow to the face of a person so that he lands on the wall like a Mother fucker.


	4. Shocking discoveries

Chapter 4 - Shocking discoveries

* * *

He heard Anika sigh beside him as they sat gazing at the magnificence that was the Taj Mahal. His trip to Agra had been very impromptu but given that he had been away from home for so long, he decided to bring his wife along with him. They were in need of some time together. Anika couldn't have agreed more and all too soon they were packed and heading for the beautiful city of Agra.

The beauty of the Taj Mahal had been calling to Anika the moment they had touched down in Agra. However, Shivaay was sure it was more about the story behind the beautiful palace than the actual structure itself.

"Shall I build you on too" he asked teasingly.

Anika blushed, "Would you?" she asked.

"I would," he answered.

Anika smiled, "No, I don't need a palace, just you," she told him.

Shivaay leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead despite her objections that they were in public, "You've always had me."

Anika reached out and touched his cheeks gently before looping her arm through his and they settled down, eating the _pakora's_ Anika insisted he had to taste. Eventually the late hours drew closer and Shivaay apologetically reminded Anika he had a meeting. She nodded and they stood, Anika deciding to wander around the market for a bit as she waited for Shivaay. His meeting was dull and he could not wait to get back to his wife. He was exiting the building, phone in hand waiting for Anika to pick up when he felt someone all but run into him.

His annoyance quickly died down when he noticed the small woman kneeling down to collect her things.

"_Maaf Keejiye,"_ she mumbled as she started stuffing her things back into her bag. _[Forgive me] _

Shivaay knelt down to help her. He couldn't see her but he heard her quite clearly, "Thank you, I've got it," she mumbled.

He watched her frantically looking for her phone and when he noticed it lying not far from her and picked it up, holding it out to her.

"Thank you," she said sounding very relieved but that was soon replaced by what he could only called horror as he finally looked at her.

"_Aap!"_ he cried in surprise_. [You]_

Never had he thought he would find his little brother's wife here in Agra! He tried to speak but he found he was at a total loss for words. They had been looking for her for four years but they never found anything about where she had disappeared to. He was briefly aware of Anika calling out to him, but that was all drowned out when he noticed Gauri looking utterly panicked before muttering another apology and then rushing off. He tried calling after her but it was of no use, she was already gone.

"Wait!" he called desperately.

"Shivaay!" Anika called worriedly finally reaching him, "What happened?"

Shivaay looked at her, the shock still evident on his face. How could he explain what he had just seen? He was not even sure if it was real. "Shivaay!" Anika called again_, "Kya hua?" [What happened?] _

"G-Gauri," he mumbled.

"What?" Anika asked sharply.

"Gauri," Shivaay said pointing in the direction she had disappeared.

"Shivaay... are you sure?" Anika asked, her heart aching for her devrani.

"Y-yes. She was here," he said still reeling from shock.

"Where did she go?" Anika asked, "Shivaay! Where did she go?"

He pointed mutely and Anika looked in desperate hope but found nothing, "Shivaay, where is she? I don't see her. She must be around here somewhere!"

She made to go off in search but Shivaay quickly grabbed her arm, she scowled and tried to get out of his grip. "Shivaay! Let me go! We need to find her!"

"I know!" he said firmly, "And we will! But she's already disappeared; we won't find her like this."

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

He did not know the answer to that just yet but he knew they would not be giving up, "I... I do not know. We'll think of something," he said soothingly.

"I just want to bring my _devrani_ home," Anika said teary eyed.

"And we will," Shivaay promised.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing now Shivaay!" Anika cried.

"Fine," he conceded, "Let's ask around then," he offered.

Anika didn't waste time and quickly ran across to the vendors, pulling out her phone and showing them a photo four years old. Shivaay watched in despair, as the man shook his head, as did the next person and so on. Helplessly he looked around almost willing Gauri to re-emerge again. It was then, that he spotted something on the ground, in the same place where Gauri had dropped everything. He quickly picked it up, turning it over twice in his hand, smiling a little. Her ID card. One the front was a pretty picture of Gauri alongside her name and the company logo. Looking up, Shivaay saw the building in front of him bearing the same logo.

"A-Anika!" he called looking around for his wife. He clutched the ID card in his hand as Anika came rushing towards him.

"Shivaay please don't make me go back just yet! We have to find her!" Anika immediately objected.

"Shh Anika," Shivaay pacified, "I've found thing. _Dekho_," he said passing her the ID card. _[Look]_

Anika grasped the card with eager fingers. "G-Gauri!" she cried looking at the smiling picture of her dear _devrani._

"Anika look it's this building," Shivaay pointed to the building in front of them.

"_Chalo,"_ she said not wanting to waste any more time_. [Come on]_

They walked briskly into the building and saw that it was close to empty. Anika rushed to the front desk clutching the card in her hand.

"Please, we're looking for this girl," she said showing the card to the elderly woman.

The elderly woman looked rather shocked at first but then gave the card a look over. Shivaay was pleased to see recognition flicker through her eyes. She knew Gauri.

"Where did you get this?" she asked instead looking at them sharply.

"We found it," Anika said, "Look does that really matter. Please, can you help us find this girl?"

"Who are you?" she asked them sternly.

"We're family," Shivaay said, "Can we speak to the person in charge here?" he asked.

"That would be my husband, Vikram Singh, but he is away. Now who are you and where did you get this?" she asked.

"Please Mrs Singh, we're just trying to find her. If you could give us an address or even a telephone number. Anything would help," Anika pleaded.

"I'm very sorry but we do not disclose employee information," Mrs Singh replied. She made to reach for the ID card but Anika pulled it away.

"You don't understand, we're not strangers!" Anika pleaded.

"We're her family," Shivaay said.

Mrs Singh looked at them closely, "As far as I can recall, she has no family. Now I must ask you to give me back the ID card and leave."

"No!" Anika cried vehemently, "We've been looking for her for four years! I will not leave without my _devrani_. She belongs with us, at home!"

This gave Mrs Singh, "She's your sister-in-law?" she asked surprised.

Anika nodded, "Please. Try to understand. We have been missing her for four years. She ... just left! Shivaay, please make her understand!" Anika begged turning to her husband.

"She's our family," Shivaay repeated, "We just want to talk to her."

"I don't know if that is wise," Mrs Singh replied, "She has suffered enough."

"We would never hurt her!" Anika cried aghast.

"Perhaps not intentionally," the elderly woman replied.

Anika sighed, "Please madam, please try and understand," she begged tearful.

Shivaay stepped a little closer looking earnestly at Mrs Singh, "My- my brother has had a hole in heart these past four years. Please we just want to make things right. He deserves a chance to make things right with his wife."

Mrs Singh sighed finding her resolve breaking. She pulled a small piece of paper aside and scribbled something on it. "This is her address," she said holding the paper out to them but before she could hand it over, she retracted it eyeing them closely, "She is a lovely girl and she does not deserve any more problems in her life."

Shivaay and Anika nodded and accepted as they took the paper from her, "Thank you very much," Anika said before Shivaay led her from the building.

The put the address into the GPS and only a few wrong turns later they were parked outside a modest house. Anika shifted in anticipation and all nearly bolted from the car had it not been Shivaay's hand holding her back.

"Remember she might not be so happy to see us," Shivaay warned, "She ran away so quickly earlier... I don't know... maybe we should wait a while before we go in?"

"What are you saying Shivaay?" Anika asked in disbelief, "We've come so close! She's right here and you want to turn away!"

"I didn't say that! I just think maybe we should wait," Shivaay reasoned.

"Wait for what? Don't you think we owe it to Omkara to at least speak to her?" she questioned.

Shivaay sighed, "Okay fine," he agreed and unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding out of the car. They walked the short path to the house and with a hand more steady than hers, Shivaay rang the doorbell. They waited anxiously, hearing the scuffle behind the closed door. But then the door burst open and there she was; as true as day. Her smiled faltered and Anika felt the tears gather in her eyes as she looked over at her sweet _devrani_. Even if she was capable of speaking, Anika found herself completely lost of all words, the only thought running through her mind was they had found her. At last, they had found her!

She was about to step forward and pull Gauri into an all crushing hug when a scream rang through the house before a small figure came bounding towards them. Shivaay and Anika looked completely in shock as the small child wrapped their arms around Gauri's legs.

"Ma, I'm ready!" the child cried.

Anika sucked in a breath, feeling the ground move from beneath her and all Shivaay could think was how much the little boy looked like his _chote bhai_ Omkara.

* * *

Devrani – younger daughter-in law

Chote bhai – younger brother


	5. Found at last!

_Chapter 5 - Found at last!_

* * *

How she ever made it back home, Gauri was uncertain. She was only concerned with putting as much distance between herself and Shivaay and Anika. Adikarah threw his arms around her the moment she entered and she held fast to him, hoping that the appearance of her in-laws had only been a figment of her imagination. Thankfully her son in all his jovial innocence didn't notice anything amiss with her, but her mother did; watching her with full concern as Gauri clutched her son tightly. When he had enough, he wriggled enough that she had to relent her hold on him and he was bounding off again, leaving her in a heaving mess in the middle of the room.

"Gauri!" her mother cried rushing in, "What happened?"

Gauri tried to speak, tried to vocalise everything that had happened in the last few hours but nothing but desperate sobs escaped her. Her mother cast a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure that Adikarah was well occupied before she gathered her daughter in her arms, "Gauri!" she cried helplessly, "What happened?" she asked again. When Gauri still said nothing, she simply wiped away the tears, held her close, and waited until she calmed down.

Eventually, Gauri calmed down enough to try and find her thoughts again. She looked up at her mother and desperately held onto her resolve. Her mother was worried enough; she certainly did not need Gauri crying hysterically without reason.

"_Beti, kya hua?"_ her mother asked gently picking Gauri off the floor and into the sofa. She handed her a glass of water and waited for an answer_. [Daughter, what happened?]_

Gauri sighed wiping the remnants of her tears away before she proceeded to tell her mother about her run in with the CEO of Raj Industries. Her mother gasped in outrage and cried when she saw the red mark scarring her daughter's hand.

"There's more," her mother said sensing Gauri was not done. She delicately held her daughter's wrist in her hand.

"I ... I was leaving and I bumped into..." Gauri said starting to feel panicked again.

"Who?" her mother pressed.

"Shivaay-bhai," Gauri replied. Her mother sucked in a breath and looked at her with wide eyes.

"B-but how?" she questioned.

"It was a mistake ... I think..." she said with a frown. She had been so thrown by seeing him, she had not thought to question why he was here to begin. Had he come looking for her or was it merely a coincidence?

"Gauri," her mother started and immediately Gauri knew where her mother was going with this and she stood quickly, shaking her head.

"No ma," she said stopping her mother, "You know I can't!"

"But Gauri _damaad_ deserves to know!" her mother objected.

"It's been too long ma! He won't understand," Gauri argued.

"Shivaay will make him understand," Her mother reasoned, "He took you back to that house once before. What makes you think he won't do it this time, especially when he finds out he is an uncle?"

"No ma!" Gauri said shaking her head, "It's not that easy."

"Gauri, Adi deserves to know his father," her mother said.

Gauri sighed, "How are you so sure Omkara will love him?" she questioned, "He doesn't deserve his father's hate," she said sadly.

"How can you be so sure, Gauri, that Omkara will hate him?" her mother asked in reply.

"He hates everything about me Ma. He could hate our son merely for the fact that I am his mother," Gauri said voicing her fears.

"You're so convinced he will hate Adi because he is your son, but what you fail to understand is that Omkara could love him because he is equal parts you and him," her mother said wisely.

"It's been almost four years. He's probably moved on Ma, I have no right to disrupt his life," Gauri reminded her mother.

"Yes it's been four years and you still love him," her mother said and Gauri knew better than to try and deny that by now, "And I believe there is still a chance he loves you too."

Gauri frowned, "No ma, he never loved me to begin with. He would have been glad to see me gone and going back now would only be a mistake," Gauri said.

Her mother sighed, "Gauri, please jus -"

"Ma please," Gauri said gently but firmly, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I won't change my mind."

Her mother merely sighed showing her displeasure but said nothing more as Adikarah came bounding back into the room.

"Ma!" he announced bouncing into her lap, "Can we go see the fireworks?" he asked batting his eyelashes adoringly.

Gauri chuckled knowing she was powerless to his charm, "What fireworks?" she asked.

"Nani said there were fireworks tonight," he replied. "B-by the Mahal," he added. Gauri nodded in understanding, "Can we go ma?" he asked again.

"Of course _meree Rajaa,"_ she agreed, "Will you come to ma?" Gauri asked her mother.

"Please _nani_!" Adikarah pleaded turning to his _nani._

She laughed, "If my _pyaaree pota_ asked so nicely, then how can I say no?"

Gauri smiled, "Go and put your shoes on _meree Rajaa_," she said setting her son down. The moment his feet hit the floor he was scampering through the house, just as the doorbell rang through. _"Aaraam se!"_ Gauri called after him as she rose to answer the door. She saw her mother following Adikarah no doubt going to help with his shoes.

Her mother was asking her questions she was sure of that but she heard nothing as she opened the door and froze. Her panic almost crippling as she took note of the two standing before her.

Before they could speak or before she had the sense to shut the door, an excited scream stole the couple's attentions completely.

"Ma! I'm ready," Adikarah announced proudly and all Gauri could do was stare at the equally gobsmacked expressions on her bhai and bhabhi.

* * *

Meree Rajaa – My Prince

Nani – maternal grandmother

Pyaaree Pota – Lovely grandson

Aaraam se – be careful

Damaad – son in-law

Bhai – elder brother –in-law

Bhabi – elder sister – in law


	6. Explanations & Introductions

_Chapter 6 - Explanations & introductions_

* * *

Gauri was quick to act, bending down to pick up the little boy, gently shushing him. She saw her mother rushing into the room no doubt trying to catch her grandson but stopped short when she saw who was at the door.

She placed her hands together in greeting and Anika barely had the mind to copy the movement, 'Please come in," she said shooting Gauri a look.

The couple looked at Gauri almost hesitantly before she nodded ever so slightly.

"I'll go make so tea," Her mother announced.

"No," Shivaay said firmly shocking them all a little, "I mean that won't be necessary. We've just come to speak to Gauri," he said turning to look at Gauri, only his attention was completely taken by the little boy in her arms. His answer did not seem to bother her mother, who turned and disappeared into the kitchen anyway.

"Gauri," Anika said cautiously, "W-what... how?" she spluttered.

Gauri sighed, placing Adikarah on the ground, whispering something in his ear that had him giggling before he left the room in an excited hurry.

"How did you find me?" she asked them sitting down on the sofa.

"You dropped this," Shivaay said holding out her ID card to her. Gauri grimaced accepting the card from him, "We asked your boss if she could help us find you," Shivaay explained.

She nodded but said nothing; her heart hammering away in her chest. She waited for them to ask their questions, no doubt they would have many.

"Gauri, will you please tell us what is going on?" Anika pleaded gently.

"You've found my ID card and you know where I live, there is nothing more to explain_ bhaujai_," Gauri replied but she could not meet their eyes.

"That was your son was it not?" Shivaay asked, "Gauri," he pressed when she gave no answer.

"Yes," she whispered.

They both sucked in a breath, realising what they had seen was no trick of the mind.

"Is...Who... " Shivaay battled to get out, "Is he ..."

"Omkara-ji's?" Gauri finished for him, "Yes," she answered looking up to meet his hazel eyes.

"B-But how... I mean you left!" Anika objected.

"I was already pregnant when I left home _Bhaujai_," Gauri explained.

"He doesn't know," Shivaay said more as statement than a question.

"He doesn't know," Gauri affirmed.

"But why didn't you tell him? Or us? How could you not tell us?" Anika chided gently.

"How could I?" Gauri asked in return, "He hates me," she said sadly, "He hates everything about me. How can you be so sure he wouldn't hate my child because of me?"

Shivaay and Anika didn't say anything, letting her words wash over them. How could they make her understand that despite his harsh words and cold demeanour, Omkara really did love her. He had always loved her.

"Gauri, you don't understand," Shivaay said slowly, "I know Omkara hurt you and I know it's not an excuse that he was hurting too at the time. You have to know that he loves you," Shivaay said.

Gauri felt her treacherous tears gather and she looked away, "Please _badi - bhai_, just let it be."

"No Gauri! How can you ask that of me?" Shivaay questioned, "We've been missing a piece of our family for four years!"

"But we're not family," Gauri said regretting it almost immediately when she saw the hurt across their faces.

"What ... Gauri how can you say that?" Anika asked heartbroken.

"I released Omkara-ji from his vows to me. He finally got his wish, we share no relation," Gauri told them, tears slipping past her brave facade.

"We know," Anika said shocking her slightly, "Omkara told us what happened before you left but he ... we refused to accept it, You are part of our family, Gauri and we love you."

"You might, but Omkara-ji will feel differently," Gauri argued, "Trust me _bhaujai,_ it's better this way."

"No it's not!" Shivaay objected, "You are a _bahu_ of the Oberoi _Khaandaan_ and nothing is going to change that."

"_Badi- bhai_ please try to understand," Gauri pleaded.

"What is there to understand?" Shivaay asked hurt, "You're happy to leave you family behind! Don't we mean anything to you? I mean... you did not tell us about your son! How could you keep us away? Why didn't you tell us Gauri?" he all but begged of her trying to keep his anger under control.

"He broke my heart!" Gauri cried silencing him at once, "He broke my heart _badi - bhai_... how can i trust him not to do the same with my son?" Shivaay looked away tears clouding his eyes too, his anger now gone replaced with saddened understanding, "I had a decision to make, my happiness or his. I chose his. I don't regret it."

Shivaay was not quite sure if she meant Omkara or her son but he didn't think it mattered. Gauri had always put the happiness of others before herself, it was one of the many things his brother loved so fiercely about her.

"Can we meet him?" Anika asked tentatively, "Please."

"Please Gauri," Shivaay pleaded, "Can I meet my nephew just once?"

Gauri contemplated it for a moment before nodding. She rose from her seat and left the room, returning not a moment later with her little boy in her arms. She sat down, rearranging him in her lap, whispering quiet words to him.

He looked at them with bright eagerness, and Shivaay, again was struck with how much he looked like his father. His little giggles broke his revere and he turned to see Anika staring adoringly at the little boy.

"_Bhaujai, Badi – bhai_, this is Adikarah Singh Oberoi," She said looking down at him proudly. Shivaay's heart tightened and he felt Anika grab his hand, squeezing the life out of it. "Adi, this is ..." Gauri stopped looking uncertain for a moment, "These are some of ma's friends." she explained.

If they were disappointed that she had chosen not to reveal who they really were, neither Shivaay or Anika showed it. Instead, they were all consumed with the little person before them. With a gentle nudge from his mother, Adikarah moved from his mother's embrace towards the strangers. He gave them a tentative smile, "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," Anika responded barely holding back a sob. When Shivaay said nothing Anika looked at him concerned, only to find him staring at the child before him in wonder. Elbowing him ever so subtly, Shivaay cleared his throat, throwing on a small smile as he face the boy.

"Hi," he said and he felt his heart melt a little.

Adikarah turned to look at him and Shivaay saw that he had his father's eyes, "Are you really ma's friends?" Adikarah asked them curiously.

"Yes," Shivaay answered, "Your ma and I are very good friends!"

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes really!" Shivaay answered with a smile, "But I haven't seen your ma for a very long time."

"Why?" he asked.

"Adi!" Gauri softly chided.

Shivaay smiled, "Because we live very far away," he answered and he thought he saw Gauri looking slightly relieved at his answer.

"How far?" Adikarah wanted to know.

"Very far," Shivaay answered with a chuckle.

"Well where do you live?" Adikarah questioned again.

"Mumbai," Shivaay said smiling, "Do you know where that is?" he asked.

Surprisingly he nodded, "Ma says that's where papa used to stay before he had to go away," he told them. Shivaay looked up at Gauri then, completely shocked but she did not shy away from his questioning gaze.

"Do you know your father?" Shivaay dared to ask. He noticed Gauri stiffen and wondered if she would soon be kicking them out.

"No," Adikarah answered, "Not really," he told them, "Ma," he said turning to Gauri, " Can we go see the fireworks now?" he asked.

Gauri sighed, "Why don't you go with _nani_ and I will meet you there?" she offered, "Ma is a little busy now."

He seemed to think hard over his decision, "You promise to come?" he asked her tilting his head to the side.

"I promise," Gauri said with a small smile.

"Okay," he agreed before scampering away to find his _nani._

With Adikarah's departure, a tense silence filled the room.

"He's ... Gauri he's amazing," Anika breathed sporting a big grin on her face.

Gauri chuckled, "He really is," she agreed before looking to Shivaay who was still staring at the space where her son had disappeared.

"He's... I ... he..." Shivaay muttered eliciting a laugh from both woman. He turned back to Gauri with a sombre expression, "You have to tell Omkara," he said at once.

Gauri groaned, "I can't. I told you why I can't."

"I don't believe those excuses!" Shivaay insisted, "Look, I'm not saying he didn't hurt you but won't you at least give him a chance to say sorry or even explain?"

"There is nothing left to explain," Gauri said stubbornly.

"I know that you are angry with Omkara, but do you think it's fair to punish Adikarah for that?" Shivaay questioned.

Gauri frowned, "I am not punishing Adi!"

"Of course you are!" Shivaay snapped, "You told him his papa has gone away. I just don't understand, why you would say Omkara is ... dead?" Shivaay choked out.

"I didn't say he was dead just that he went away," Gauri clarified, "Away like on business. Adi thinks his father is very busy and that's why he can't see us."

"That's not any better Gauri," Anika said gently.

"It doesn't really matter, I'm sure Omkara-ji has moved on. He won't want us disrupting his life," she said looking down at her hands.

Shivaay chuckled humourlessly, "Gauri, that man that you left four years ago is not the same man you think you know. He has changed, every day he lives in regret for the pain he caused you. He hasn't moved on, he's waiting for you," he told her shocking her completely.

"_K-kya?"_ Gauri stuttered. _[What?]_

"He's been waiting for you for four years, please don't make him wait any longer. At least give him a chance to apologise; see for yourself that he has changed," Shivaay suggested.

"Please Gauri, we all miss you. Me, Shivaay, Rudy, we want you to come back home," Anika pleaded and then seeing the small cracks in Gauri's resolve she tried a different approach, "Don't you think Aunt Jhanvi would like to meet her grandson? And Dadi! Can you imagine how happy she will be?"

"Gauri, you don't have to stay forever," Shivaay said ignoring Anika's surprised look, "Just come back and we can take it from there. Please Gauri, will you come back?" he asked.

There was silence as Gauri fought a silent battle with herself, unsure if she could trust Omkara with something as precious as Adikarah's heart.

"She will go," her mother answered for her a moment later.

"Ma!" Gauri chided.

"You will go," her mother stated firmly.

"Ma, it's not that simple," Gauri tried reasoning.

"Yes it is," Her mother argued, "You belong with your husband and your son deserves to know his father. I know you still love Omkara and if what Shivaay says is true then it's obvious _damaad_ still loves you. Now stop being so stubborn! What will you tell Adi one day when he asks why he doesn't know his father? How will you answer him when he finds out you had the chance to make things right but you chose not too?"

"It's not so simply ma!" Gauri cried again, "He broke my heart! I won't let him do the same to my son!"

"He didn't hurt you on purpose Gauri," he mother said gently, "You always say we have to faith, that things will work out, _vishwaas hain nah_?" she asked smiling at her daughter. "I have _poorn vishwaas_ that you will do what is right for Adi, because I know there is no one you love more. But you and I know the right thing to do is sometimes the hardest." _[faith, right?] [complete faith]_

Gauri sighed knowing her mother was right, "_Theek hai_," she agreed meekly. "But I can't promise to stay," she told Shivaay and Anika quickly. _[Okay]_

They nodded, happy that she had at least agreed to come home, they would work out everything else later. For now, they were just happy that their family would soon be together again. Shivaay immediately began arranging for their journey back to Mumbai while Gauri and Anika filled their time playing with Adi.

As he watched on, looking at the cutest miniature version of Omkara chasing his mother around the living room, Shivaay wondered for a moment just how well his brother would take this news.

* * *

Badi – bhai – Big brother

Bhaujai – elder brother's wife

Khaanadaan – the family

Damaad – son in –law

Nani – maternal grandmother


End file.
